Love and Silence
by MaryBobs
Summary: "Don't.", he said with his bangs covering his eyes. I looked at him in shock. He looked up at me in tears. "Don't leave me again." Tehya get stuck in a world she never knew existed. She then falls in love with the infamous Salamander, Natsu. Things change as she grow to be more involved, so does she!
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Love at first sight

Love makes us hate.

Love makes us crazy.

But most of all…love makes us happy.

"Tehya! That's not enough of your soprano. You sound bored with no tune. ", my teacher complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Try it again. ", he said. I sang one of the lyrics and he nodded in approval.

After school...

"Hey!", I heard someone call out to me.

 _Why now….?_ I turned around seeing my ex bestfriend, Bianca, sashaying towards me.

"So…how've you been?", she asked smiling fake. I rolled my eyes.

"Whaddya want, Bianca?", I asked losing patience.

"Aww c'mon, I just want to hang for a bit.", she says holding her hands behind her back. I eye them a little before return my focus to her face, which is scrunched up in disgust. I didn't realize her eyes were a dark red.

I stepped backwards in the hall as she smiled wickedly showing fangs.

 _What the…?_

I backed up a lot until I felt a hard chest that felt like a brick wall.

I looked up seeing a very angry boy with two others on the side.

I looked back at Bianca as she ran and the other two boys snickered.

I looked at the boy that I was still in front of as he looked down at me grinning.

"You okay?", he asked then froze and so did I.

My heart felt it was blowing up but in a good way.

"Uh, Natsu? You alright?", one of the boys asked. I guess they're his friends.

"I-uh-I think so...", he said still staring at me. Staying under his gaze made me feel protected but nervous.

"Um... t-thanks for helping me.", I stuttered.

He nodded.

"Sure...", he blushed faintly then shook his head and got a serious look on his face.

"Don't walk home on your own all the time. Got it?", he asked.

 _What...?_ I frowned.

"Got it.", I said dryly and walked away...but somehow I still couldn't be angry at him. Not because he somehow saved me, but because...I JUST DONT KNOW!

Natsu POV

I watched her walk away from me but I felt bad. Wait, scratch that. I felt way worse. Gray clapped his hand on my back.

"What was that about?", he smirked. I backed away from him a little.

"What're you talking about?", I asked. Gajeel smirked too.

"I thought you said you don't care for girls.", he said.

"I don't.", I said crossing my arms.

"Well, you cant go scaring off girls, buddy. You're mixed with a demon.", Gray classified. I growled.

"Don't remind me.", I said looking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Apology

Tehya POV

 _What was that about?_

First I felt weird then now I'm kinda sad. Why'd he sound angry at me?

I looked at the night sky as walked around the town.

I stopped and sighed.

I don't even know the guy.

"So why do I feel so lonely…?", I whispered to myself.

Natsu POV

I laid in my bed looking out the window feeling empty.

 _I hadn't meant to scare her or to make her sad._

As I lay pondering, I heard a knock on my door. Gramps's head poked in.

"Hey….You alright?", he asked.

I sat up and smiled a little.

Yeah, I'm alright.", I lied. He smiled at me knowing that I was lying.

"What happened at school?", he asked coming to bed and sat down.

I sighed. "There was a problem at school.", I said.

He looked at me in shock and anger. "Why didn't you say that?", he asked.

"That's not all….remember when you used to tell me those stories about finding your mate and all that junk?", I asked.

He nodded then looked at me in disbelief.

"You found your love with an enemy?", he asked. I shook my head fast.

"Wha-! No!", I said feeling ridiculous.

He sighed in relief.

I shook my head and continued on.

"Im falling in love with someone I don't even know.", I said feeling sad.

"And I may have made her sad or scared of me after I saved her…", I said looking at him nervous.

He facepalmed himself.

"Why did you do that exactly?", he asked.

"I wanted her safe now I don't know what to do.", I said solemnly.

"Uh, apologize? Tomorrow, as soon as you see her.", he said getting up and leaving.

"Good night.", he said smiling.

I laid back down. _I'll have to apologize….I want her to like me, don't I?_

Morning-

Tehya POV

I put my head on my desk waiting up for Jael to come in the class.

But all I hear is gossip!

"He's so cute! I heard he and his friends are coming here!", one of them said then Jael finally came.

"Sorry I'm late!", she said coming to me.

"Its cool. I just got bored of all the gossip.", I said.

"Yeah, I heard its because of Natsu and his friends. They're coming here.", she says.

"So I've heard for umpteenth time!",I exclaimed.

But the name, Natsu did sound familiar.

Then I heard gasps and looked up seeing the same person.

 _Its that guy from yesterday!_

"That's Natsu?", I whispered.

"Uh, yeah. As you can see, all the girls are going crazy for him.", Jael said.

My heart started pounding as I saw him look down then looked up at me and froze.

Jael looked at him too in confusion then looked back at me.

"Um...you okay?", she asked.

I felt a lot better now that he was nearby but I didn't understand why.

Some of the girls in our class stared at me deadly but it didn't scare me.

He walked over to a desk next to me but didn't look at me anymore.

I could tell he was nervous, he didn't fidget but he was sweating a little.

The guys next to him snickered at him.

I looked at the girls that were crowding around Natsu and felt weird.

I guess Jael noticed that I was frowning and laughed.

"What? Jealous?", she asked.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're smoking something, aren't you? As if!", I said crossing my arms and looking away.

Natsu POV

I ignored all the girls that was around me asking questions and my only response was "classified."

They still thought it was cool and kept asking questions.

I looked at the girl next to that was looking the other way and frowned.

 _Why's she upset? 'Uh because these girls aren't our mate!',_ my demon screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at her as class started.

Later-

I met her in the hallway again after school.

"Hey, uh can I talk to you for a second?", I asked walking behind her. She paused and looked at me.

I exhaled deeply and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry about earlier when we met. I was just nerved about that girl that was about to attack you. I knew something was strange about her...", I muttered on.

She slightly smiled.

"Its fine.", she said and looked at her hand then held it out. I looked at her.

"My name's Tehya, just in case you didn't know.", she said.

I took her hand and shook it.

 _Wait...Tehya...?_

"You dont happen to know of the name Igneel, have you...?", I asked.

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Igneel..."


	3. Chapter 3

Emotional Transformation

Tehya POV

"You wouldn't happen to know of the name Igneel, would you?", he asked.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Igneel..."

As I looked at Natsu closer, I frowned sadly.

"Y-you...you're him...", I said.

He looked at me confused and I grabbed his arm.

"Where is he!? Where's Igneel!?", I exclaimed.

He looked at me with sad but slightly angry eyes.

"What do you know of him anyways!?", he yelled then looked away.

"I grew up with him...and a boy that looks just like you. And Im starting to believe that you are that boy.", I said.

He looked ay me with a confused look.

"Do you remember picking up a baby girl in middle of the forest ten years ago?", I asked.

It was his turn to be shocked.

"Who are you exactly?", he asked.

"Im Tehya. Tehya Uley...", I said as he looked deeply in my eyes.

His eyes widened sadly and he looked down.

"Im sorry...Im sorry I left you all alone like that...you must've been so scared on your own...", he said.

I only hugged him to make him stop being so sad.

I felt so happy talking to him and I couldn't stop smiling. But coming back to my "home"…made me feel even worse. I walked in feeling something hit me in the head. "Where're you been?", my "dad", Brian asked with his words slurring. _He's been drinking again…_

"Out. After school.", I said getting ready for an attack. "With who?", he asked. "No one.", I said. But suddenly I felt something come across my cheek cutting it. I looked up at him as he stares at me with an angry expression.

"Upstairs. **Now.** ", he growled pointing up the stairs. I walked up the stairs and went into my prison of a room. I looked around the room seeing scratches and tears. The room was so depressing that I didn't have anymore tears to cry for.

I closed the door and sat on the bed. I felt something tear at my chest and it burned. After that, I felt like my whole body was on fire. I screamed in agony as I heard Brian's and everyone else's footsteps came to my room and bust through. Then my hands changed from the way they were to auburn paws and everywhere else. My whole body went into flames lighting up the whole room.

Everyone else backed up as I got up. _'Its about time!'_ , I heard someone scream in my head. I whined in pain. _Wait...whine?_ I looked down at my figure being in flames and then looked at the crowd in front me as they backed out the room. I felt like such a freak and ran out the house.

Brian POV

 _She finally changed...but how...?_ I growled and looked at the pack. "Find her! I want her back alive!", I ordered. _If she changed...then she must be..._

Marc POV

As I lay on my bed, I felt something tear at my heart and it burned a little. _What the hell's going on?_ A howl rang through the air like a loud alarm. P.J. ran through my room panting. "Dude, get up! There's a rogue in the Rez!", he said. We both phased as we got out and chased down the rogue. My heart burned more as we got closer to it and cornered it. My dad got close to it and growled. I looked at the rogue and felt angry so I stood in between him and the rogue. The rogue yelped in fear and I whined nudging at it softly. I felt everyone's eyes on me and her. The rogue sniffed me and backed up into a tree. _'Marcus?',_ I heard someone's voice. I had a small smile on my face and nodded. I felt her panic a little.

The "rogue" was actually Tehya! But how'd she phase? I never had a scent on her when I first met her. Or today...until now. _T_ _ehya...What's going on with you?,_ I asked her. ' _I don't know! I was upset and then my body felt like it was on fire and then I went into flames. But...the flames are gone...',_ she said. What would've made her upset? **Who** made her upset? I was knocked out of my thought as I heard a thud and I looked at Tehya passed out on the ground. I panicked and nudged at her. ' _Marcus, relax!',_ My dad said. How can I relax when she's out!?

' _She's okay. She's just exhausted.',_ he said. I looked down at her. _Tehya..._


	4. Chapter 4

Tehya POV

As I woke up, I felt a presence next to me.

I looked up seeing a boy sleeping next to me.

And it wasn't just any boy. Natsu!?

What's he doing here?!

And why is he sleeping next to me?!

Slowly, his eyes started to open.

"T-tehya…", he muttered and brought me closer to him.

My face heated up so much because of his contact on me.

"N-natsu…W-what're you doing?", I asked nervously.

"I was so worried about you…I thought you died…..", he said falling back asleep.

 _T-thought I died? What…?_

I looked at him as he slept and felt my lips forming into a small smile.

 _I guess he is pretty cute when he sleeps._

Then a voice yelled into my head.

 _'Of course he is! He's our mate!'_ I shook my head in pain.

 _Who is this?_

' _I'm so sad. I'm your "updated demon". The second origin.'_ , the voice said.

A second origin?

 _So you were the voice I heard before…, I said._

 _'Uh duh! I was waiting for you to awaken me. And let me tell you, it was a_ ** _very_** _time.',_ she said.

 _Sorry. So, uh, what's a mate? Like a soul mate?_

 _'Of course you wouldn't know what it is….',_ I felt her shake her head.

 _'A mate is someone that is destined for you. Someone you want in your life. And it wasn't destiny for nothing when you two met.',_ she explained.

 _So….Natsu is my destined mate?_

' _Yep! Not only that, he's also the son of a dragon!',_ she said.

I blushed darkly at the thought.

 _An dragon's son?_ Well that's because Igneel raised him...

I heard the door open and closed my eyes.

"Oh...they're sleep.", I heard a voice.

"Oh well.", I heard another voice snickering.

All of a sudden cold water is splashed on both of us and Natsu wakes up growling and holding me tighter.

"Dude!", he yelled. They both laughed us gasping for air.

Natsu heated up more in anger looking at them and they backed away and he got up still holding me.

"Gramps wanted you!", one of the guys screamed running out of the room with Natsu chasing after them.


End file.
